1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat-dissipating module, more particularly to a heat-dissipating module that can dissipate heat from a heat-generating electronic component in a highly efficient manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional heat-dissipating device adapted to be mounted on top of a heat-generating component 12 that is disposed on a circuit board 11 of an electronic device. The heat-generating component 12 can be a central processing unit, an integrated circuit, or the like. The heat-dissipating device includes an aluminum heat-dissipating fin unit 13 disposed in close contact with the heat-generating component 12, and a fan 14 oriented toward the fin unit 13. The fin unit 13 has a bottom portion provided with a heat-conducting plate 15 that is formed from copper and that facilitates the transfer of heat generated by the-heat-generating component 12 to the fin unit 13. However, such a conventional heat-dissipating device has the following setbacks:
1. Although aluminum and copper have quite high temperature coefficients of conductivity, their combined heat-dissipating effect is not very satisfactory, resulting in that the surface temperature of the heat-generating component 12 remains higher than that of the fin unit 13. That is, currents of air blown from the fan 14 can only disperse the heat around the fin unit 13, and cannot reach the surface of the heat-generating component 12 to dissipate the heat around the heat-generating component 12.
2. In view of the aforesaid, when heat gradually accumulates on the surface of the heat-generating component 12, and the conventional heat-dissipating device cannot effectively dissipate the high heat, the operation of the heat-generating component 12 will be affected, which may result in shutdown of or even damage to the electronic device.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a heat-dissipating module that can dissipate heat generated by a heat-generating component in a highly efficient manner so as to eliminate the aforesaid problems associated with the prior art.
According to one aspect of the invention, a heat-dissipating module includes:
a heat-conducting unit adapted to be disposed on a heat-generating component of an electronic device, the heat-conducting unit including a hollow inner tube that is made of a heat-conducting material and that confines a first chamber, and a hollow outer tube that is made of a heat-conducting material, that is disposed concentrically around the inner tube, and that cooperates with the inner tube to form a second chamber, the first chamber permitting passage of air therethrough, the second chamber having two closed ends and being filled with a thermal superconductor material, the outer tube having an outer planar surface adapted to be disposed in close contact with the heat-generating component so that heat generated by the heat-generating component is transferred to the heat-conducting unit; and
a fan unit disposed to generate a current of air through the first chamber so as to carry away the heat transferred to the heat-conducting unit.
According to another aspect of the invention, a heat-dissipating module includes:
a heat-conducting unit adapted to be disposed on a heat-generating component of an electronic device, the heat-conducting unit including a hollow tubular member having inner and outer walls opposite to each other, the inner and outer walls confining an enclosed chamber that is filled with a thermal superconductor material; and
a heat-dissipating unit disposed on the tubular member and including at least one of a metal plate, a heat-conducting pipe and a plurality of heat-dissipating fins.